The long-term goals of our center include addressing the epidemics of STDs and HIV in the U.S. and in resource-poor settings by development and better use of Point-of-Care (POC) tests, so as to address health inequity and improve the sexual health of individuals Our specific aims are 1) Provide a Center administrative structure to ensure that the large, complex Center achieves its goals in a timely manner.2) Conduct integrated clinical needs assessments and health impact assessments from clinicians, end-users, and other appropriate stakeholders, with the anticipation to advance and inform the field of POC testing design, development, and utilization by disseminating this information to the technology development community.3) Collaborate with physical and biochemical scientists, computational scientists, and systems engineers on a) exploratory technology for prototype development projects and b) for testing of more mature POCTs to insure a logical progression of assays along a pipeline from the concept stage to the clinical testing stage. 4) To test mature POC assays in clinical situations and in resource poor countries in order to enhance use of POC tests in settings such as emergency departments, home testing and to advance clinical acceptance and use of such tests and thus improve health especially for those experiencing health disparities and inequities.5) Provide training to technology developers across various career levels on clinical and process issues as well as needs related to the development of POC devices in an iterative fashion, as well as provide training for scientists in resource poor settins and education of relevant stakeholders on the development and potential impact of POC technologies. These goals and aims will be accomplished by an effective administrative component, ascertaining needs of users of POC, training of scientists, funding scientists and engineers for development of prototype and mature POC technologies, and pilot testing and implementation of POC tests in diverse clinical settings, which will lead to the commercialization and use of POC tests for diagnosing STDs in order to improve the sexual health of individuals in the United States and the rest of the world.